Brother Blow Up
by gypsywriter135
Summary: I quit! I quit this team, I quit this war… I quit being your brother!”


Hey, everyone! This is my first time writing a Mighty Duck's fanfic! I've just recently watched the series (My brother was obsessed when he was little, and I was bored this week, so I watched it for some reason) and fell totally in love with it! Nosedive totally stole my heart! So, as soon as I finished the series, a whole bunch of plot bunnies revealed themselves under my bed, and I snatched them up!

I tried to keep everyone in character, but as I'm new at this, I'd gladly accept any advice!

Anyways, here's my first story. I want to post more, but I want to see what you guys think about this one first :) Enjoy!

**MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD**

Wildwing cursed quietly as the Siege, Chameleon, and Wraith disappeared in a flash of green shadow. He looked over at his team, making sure they were okay. They all ran up to him.

"I can't believe he got away again!" Mallory cried, lowering her Puck Launcher.

"It's always like they are one step ahead of us!" Tanya agreed.

The six ducks headed toward the Migrator, the vehicle they had used to get there… where ever "there" was. Wildwing still wasn't too sure. They were surrounded by nothing; not even plants seemed to grow in the area. There was nothing but desert sand and a cool breeze that swept across the empty plains.

"You okay, bro?" a voice asked quietly.

Wildwing was brought out of his thoughts and looked down to see his younger brother walking beside him. Nosedive was looking up at him, watching him with a slightly worried expression.

"I'd be better if we just knew what they were planning," Wildwing snorted.

"Maybe next time-"

The elder duck cut off his brother's statement, knowing full well that it was most likely going to be a joke of some sort. He spun around and faced Nosedive, glaring at him.

"There won't be a next time if you keep acting like you did during that fight," he scolded.

Nosedive stopped and looked at him with a mixture of guilt, sadness, and confusion on his face. "Uh, what are you talking about, bro? I totally kicked some Saurian but!"

"Nosedive, you need to learn when to be serious and when to fool around. During a fight is not one of those times."

"But-"

"We'll talk about this later," Wildwing said and followed the rest of the team onto the vehicle. Nosedive looked disbelieving after him, then slowly followed.

33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33

"NOSEDIVE!"

Mallory and Duke looked up from where they were watching T.V. in the living room. Grin peaked his head around the doorway leading to the kitchen, and Tanya came out of her room to see what was happening. The four exchanged glances at the obvious angered outburst from Wildwing.

"I wonder what the kid did now," Duke though aloud, chuckling slightly.

"As long as it has nothing to do with me, then I'm fine with it," Mallory said.

Wildwing stormed into the living room, the Mask of DuCaine missing from his face. He glared at his team.

"Where's Nosedive?" he snarled.

"Sup?"

Six ducks turned around and saw the blonde duck coming down the hallway, obviously just awoken from a nap. His hair was messed up, and his eyes were droopy.

Wildwing stalked up to his brother. "Where is it?!"

Nosedive blinked at the leader, his foggy mind trying to process what he was asking. When recognition hit, he smirked.

"Where's what?" he asked innocently.

Wildwing growled. "The mask. What did you do with it?"

Nosedive was silent, pretending to think, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Mask? Doesn't seem to ring a bell. Maybe you hit your hit during that fight." He grinned.

The Team Captain growled again. He pointed a finger at Nosedive's chest. "You need to learn to grow up, little brother," he said. The smile dropped from Nosedive's face. "Not everything is a game. Especially when we're in a war."

Nosedive stared a him with wide eyes. The room was quiet, all eyes on the two brothers. No one noticed that Phil had entered.

"Now, where's the mask?" Wildwing asked again, his voice menacing.

Nosedive stared at him in slight shock for a moment, then tore his eyes away. He glanced at the wall to his left, and pointed to the kitchen. "It's in the fridge," he muttered. "Third shelf from the top, in the back behind the pickles."

As Wildwing headed to the kitchen, he roughly bumped shoulders with Nosedive. Being smaller, not nearly as muscular, and caught off-guard, the smaller duck stumbled sideways. He looked after his brother, then turned and walked out the door without another word, or look, to rest of the team.

The other four ducks, along with Phil, exchanged shocked looks. They had never seen the two brothers act that way before, especially Wildwing. Sure, the elder duck got annoyed and angry with his little brother, but he had never been so hostile with him before. And Nosedive hadn't been trying to hurt anyone. Though the rest of the team complained about him and his pranks, they actually didn't mind them too much. It helped them relax and see the good side of their whole predicament. It was nice to see that through this whole ordeal, at least someone was staying positive and not letting it get to them.

Phil was the one to break the silence. "Well, that's sight you don't normally see."

The other ducks looked at him. He smiled. "So, anyways, I've got a great gig for you tonight!"

There was a collective groan among the turtles.

"Come on, Phil," Duke complained. "Can't you just leave us alone for once?"

"No can do, boobala!"

Duke rolled his eyes as suddenly Drake One went off. They all raced to the computer, Wildwing coming in from the kitchen.

"What is it, Tanya?" he asked.

"Teleportation energy," she responded. "Down by the power plant."

"Dragaunus," Mallory muttered under her breath.

"Let's go!" Wildwing ordered. "We'll take the Aerowing!"

He led the team to the tunnel that led to the flying vehicle, but Duke caught up with him.

"What about Nosedive?" he asked.

"He should be here. If he's not, then he'll catch up later. We can't waste any time."

Duke didn't much like that response, but he stayed quiet all the same.

33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33

"Nosedive! Come in, Nosedive!"

Wildwing dodged another fire blast from Wraith. He spoke into his com again.

"Nosedive! Answer me!"

Still there was no response.

"Wildwing, I don't think he's coming!" Tanya yelled as she ducked. Siege took aim at here again.

"Oh, he's going to be in big trouble when we get back," the white mallard said to himself.

"Duke!" he called. "Hit them with an exploding puck!"

"You got it!"

Duke took a puck blaster and aimed it at Siege, then pulled the trigger. It hit the Saurian right on, causing him to curse in pain. He hit his teleporter, vanishing, Wraith and Cameleon following seconds later.

Mallory and Grin ran over to where Wildwing, Tanya, and Duke stood.

"Oh, Nosedive is in so much trouble," Wildwing said, clearly angry.

"Be calm," Grin spoke. "I sense that not is all right with our young friend. We must approach this in a calm manner."

Wildwing snorted and went to the Aerowing. "Come on," he said. "Let's go home."

33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33

Wildwing, his team in hot pursuit, stormed to the rink. Sure enough, there was Nosedive, skating around on the ice. He had his gear on, and he was skating in small circles across the center line. In the middle was a single puck. He slowly put the puck in play, skating around in a circle a few times before slowly, almost lazily, put the puck in the net. He visibly sighed, then retrieved it, putting it back in the center and repeating the motion again.

"Nosedive!"

Said duck jumped slightly, startled, as his name pierced the quiet. He looked up and saw his team coming towards him. When he saw his brother's face, his own became worried.

"Bro, what happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened," Wildwing snarled, coming onto the ice. The team hesitantly followed. "While you were here, playing around with a puck, we were nearly killed by Dragaunus's goons!"

Nosedive's eyes went wide.

"But… I didn't hear the alarm…"

"And you aren't wearing your com, so when we called for you, you never got the message!"

"Wildwing, I-"

"I don't want to hear you're excuses, little brother! I want to hear how you're going to fix this! And you had better figure that out pretty quick! Sometimes, I think Canard was right, and I should have left you on Puckworld!"

The minute the words left his mouth, Wildwing regretted them. He had lost his cool for a moment; yelling at Nosedive never did any good. If anything, it made it worse.

He was right, of course. Nosedive's face turned to sorrow, then became hard.

"Fine," he said dangerously. "But first, let me tell you what I think."

There was silence. No one had seen the young duck this mad before.

"I think that ever since we got here, you've been acting like a royal tail-feather! All I'm trying to do is help, and whenever I try to make things better, I get in trouble for it! According to you, I can't do anything right! So you know what? I quit! I quit this team, I quit this war… I quit being your brother!"

And then Nosedive the worst thing a duck could possibly do; he brought his knee up and slammed his hockey stick down on it, causing it to break. He threw the two pieces on the ice and skated off into the tunnel that led back to the living quarters underneath.

The other ducks stood there for a long moment before their captain turned to face them.

"What… what just happened…?" he whispered. His eyes were wide, confused.

"I think… Nosedive blew a fuse…" Tanya responded quietly.

Wildwing continued to stare at them, dumbfounded. He didn't know what to do; nothing like this had ever happened before…

Duke skated up to him and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Let him cool down some," he said. "Then go talk to him."

Wildwing nodded, and the team skated off the ice. The white mallard looked at the broken stick on the ice, then bent down and picked up the two pieces. Then he slowly left the rink.

33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33

Wildwing took a deep breath.

It was a few hours after Nosedive's explosion. The young duck had locked himself in his room after the confrontation and hadn't said a word to anyone. Even when Mallory tried to get him to open the door, nothing had worked. And Duke, who everyone thought would be sure to coax the teen out, still hadn't been able to get a peep out of him.

So now it was Wildwing who stood outside his brother's room. He knew exactly how he was going to get that door open.

He knocked once. When there was no answer, he sighed.

"Dive, I know you don't want to talk to anyone, but I just thought you'd like some pizza. I'll leave it outside your door."

He bent down and put the plate of pizza on the floor, then retreated to hid behind the corner. After a few moments, he heard the door open slightly, and he almost smiled to himself. Nosedive hadn't eaten all day, and if anything could get that door open, it was food. Especially pizza.

Before he lost his opening, Wildwing rushed forward and was able to stick his foot in the door before it closed. He wrapped a hand around it.

"Go away!" Nosedive screamed, dropping the pizza and using all his might to close the door, trying to get his brother out of his room.

It was no use. Wildwing was bigger and stronger and in a matter of seconds, had slipped inside the youth's room. Nosedive was not to be deferred, however, and put both hands on Wildwing's chest, pushing with all his might to get the elder duck out.

It was a few minutes before he gave up, realizing that he wasn't even going to move his ex-brother an inch. Instead, he turned his back to him and sat on his bed.

"Look, Dive-"

"I'm not talking to you," came the curt reply.

Wildwing sighed. He sat on the edge of the bed, but Nosedive scooted away from him, arms folded across his chest, refusing to make eye contact.

"I'm sorry."

Silence.

Taking a chance, Wildwing continued. "There's nothing I can do or say that will make what I said earlier go away, or my actions since we have arrived here any better. But are right. I _have_ been a grade-A jerk. And I haven't been treating you well, either. And I'm sorry. Starting now, though, I promise. I'll be better."

Nosedive still didn't say anything, though by his posture, Wildwing could tell that he was listening. He was less tense, and his arms had dropped a little.

"Look, Dive… I know that you're mad, but, please. Come back to the team. We need you. You're a great fighter, and an amazing wing-man. You don't have to be my brother…" Wildwing took a deep breathe, "but please. The team just wouldn't be the same without you. You make us laugh and remind us that there is still hope in the world."

Nosedive remained quiet.

Wildwing sighed again, and stood up. "Please, baby bro. Just… think about it, okay?"

The mallard turned to leave, but a small voice stopped him.

"Wait."

Wildwing turned around and saw his brother slumped forward, arms hugging himself, still sitting in that same spot.

"Do you really wish that you had left me at home?"

Wildwing approached his brother, and this time, Nosedive didn't move away. He still didn't meet his eyes, however.

"Sometimes…"

Nosedive choked slightly as he held back a sob.

"When you're in danger, I think, 'If I hadn't made Canard bring him, then he would be safe at home instead of risking his life here.' But other times, I'm really glad you're here. You keep us grounded…"

Nosedive looked into his eyes for the first time all night. They were wide and brimming with tears.

"Really?" he asked.

Wildwing held out his arms and Nosedive fell into them, hugging his brother close. "Really," Wildwing confirmed.

"… I'm sorry about what I said, too…" Nosedive sniffed.

"It's okay, little bro. I understand. If you hadn't, then I would have gone mad with power."

Nosedive chuckled slightly at that remark. He looked up at his brother.

"Can I… Can I still be your brother?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way, baby brother," Wildwing smiled, causing Nosedive to smile as well.

Nosedive's smile suddenly fell, and his face panicked.

"Oh, no! My stick!"

Wildwing smiled and stood, pulling Nosedive with him. "Follow me."

He led the teen out the door and down the hall to Tanya's lab. They entered, and there, on the main table, was Nosedive's hockey stick, perfectly patched. You couldn't even tell that he had broken.

Nosedive stared in wonder at it, turning it over in his hands. He looked up at his brother.

"Thanks, Wing," he whispered.

Wildwing smiled. "You're welcome."

The rest of the team chose at that moment to come out of hiding and surround the young duck. They all smiled at him, said encouraging words, and patted him on the back.

Duke broke away from the group and stood next to Wildwing, watching the scene before them. "How'd you do it?"

Wildwing smiled slightly.

"It's a brother thing," he said, as he and Nosedive shared a small smile over the heads of the rest of the teammates. "You wouldn't understand."

**MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD**

Well, what did you think? I love the fact that Wildwing and Nosedive are brothers! It makes for great writing!

Well, please, let me know what you think! I would love to post another story, but let me know what you think first! Review?


End file.
